casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper’s Scare School: The Lost School
Casper’s cousin, Spooky took him, Ra and Mantha to the strange place which they’ve never seen before. Plot Casper and his school mates Ra and Mantha were having their lunch time as they are taking about how they can pretend to scare Casper’s fleshy best friend, Jimmy Bradley and they have to protect him from being bully by Norman and his gang. After lunch, Casper, Ra and Mantha heard a strange voice come from this place of the teacher lounge and it’s Casper’s cousin, Spooky and he grabbed Casper and told him about a school which is lost somewhere in the forbidden forest. And then suddenly, the school bells ring for gym class so Casper returns to Ra and Mantha so they have to go to gym class. The gym class is about to begin with Coach Frankengymteacher as he is very bossy to train the students to chase fleshies as they chase the dummy fleshy so rast and then suddenly there was some large creature that all teachers and students have never seen before and they are called “The Titans” and they are very biggest evils creatures of all so they destroy Scare School as the students and staffs run away from the titains. As they are trying to get away from those titans, Spooky have Casper, Ra and Mantha escape and taking them to somewhere safe in the forbidden forest, they see Spooky and Poil whose told them that those titans were trying to kill them and the other students and staffs so Spooky and Poil can take Casper, Ra and Mantha somewhere safe as Casper’s Scare School rivalry, Thatch is watching them so he must warn the two headed masters of Scare School, Alder and Dash. As the Scare School Students and Staffs are safe from those titans, Thatch told Alder and Dash that two more ghosts have rescued Casper, Ra and Mantha from the titans. Alder and Dash can not believe it’s Spooky and Poil have returned to save his cousin and they’ve been expelled from Scare School and get sent to the Lost School. Alder and Dash didn't know that the Lost School is somewhere in the forbidden forest and that’s where Spooky and Poil taken Casper, Ra and Mantha so they all must find them in the forbidden forest immediately. Meanwhile Casper, Spooky, Poil, Ra and Mantha see a portal as they walk inside of it and they are all in the lost world so they are going to find the lost school when they first meet Spooky‘s Lost School Friends “Molty the Troll, Bobie the Night Elf and Agile the Changeling” and they can Spooky and Poil to take Casper, Ra and Mantha to the Lost School to be safe from the titans. The gang has made their way to the Lost School and meet the headmistress of the Lost School, “Alisterae "Addie" Armourius” and she seen kind to Casper and his two friends and Spooky told her that the titans attack Scare School because everyone are all in trouble so Addie has an idea to stop the titans and she told all the teachers and staffs to taking the children somewhere safe as they all can have the weapons ready for the titans to get defeated. Spooky told Casper, Ra and Mantha that every time when titans come to find the Lost School, all staffs and students have to hide the place and themselves so they can’t find them and that’s how they are getting away from the titans. Poil told the gang that Addie and the staffs had all of the weapons for the titans because they have to protect the students from the titans. As the post is on, the Lost School Gang started to challenged those titans as they see the Scare School gang and they are not very happy with Spooky and Poil because they are not supposed to come back to Scare School while they’re expelled. Then suddenly the titans came and they began to all the Scare School and the Lost School gang and leaves Casper, Spooky and Poil behind so they need to find away to come up with those titans weaknesses, Casper has an idea so he, Spooky and Poil can the teachers and the other students from those titans after they must find God Zeus who can banish the titans with the other deities of the Mount Olympus in Greece so they must go there immediately. Casper, Spooky and Poil has made their way to the Mount Olympus, they are all in Zeus’s palace and they told him that they need his help because the titans had take over the school and captured all the Scare School and Lost School staffs and students. Zeus has an idea to destroy those titans they must save their school friends and teachers as they are going to make larger lightning bolts to banish the titans to the underground so they can never been seen again so they begin the plan. Meanwhile, the titans took the Scare School and the Lost School gang to the dungeon when suddenly they hear something like thunder whose coming down to the titans and it’s Zeus. Zeus, Hera, Hermes and the other gods and goddesses are fighting those titans off while Casper, Spooky and Poil free the Scare School and Lost School gang as they all help the gods to fight those titans off. After Casper, Spooky and Poil finish off those titans as they fly underground and then they pushed the metal thing to the hole and locked those titans in as they all fall down and got buried. After everyone are so glad that all titans are gone they wonder if Casper, Spooky and Poil are okay as they see them coming out of the ground and they are okay so the Scare School and the Lost School gang are so relieve that Casper, Spooky and Poil are okay. Later Alder and Dash apologize to those creatures in the Lost School for having them all expelled from Scare School to the Lost School and Addie and her crew forgives them and it won’t for the three little ghosts, those titans could got away with this and everyone cheered for Casper, Spooky and Poil because they save the school and then Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios came and they are proud of their two nephews for defeating those titans and everyone lives happily ever after. The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies